Rawson
Rawson, originally labelled the African was a tribe from Survivor: Argentina. A strong tribe during its original time, the Rawson tribe was on a constant minority through the last two thirds of the game. All of its member were quickly decimated come the merge due to their numbers advantage threatening the majority alliance. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Tribe *Destiny, a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu who was obsessed with creating a females alliance but was soon a target. *Ellody, an early boot from Survivor: Samoa who emerged as a power player and the biggest threat to win during her time on Survivor: Cambodia. *Jeremy C., who was screwed over by the Double Tribal Council of Survivor: Borneo and was blindsided by his majority alliance during the tribe expansion of Survivor: Cambodia. *Lateysha, a follower of Natalie's rule during Survivor: New Zealand who was quickly voted out when she didn't need her anymore. *Scoop, a player who during Survivor: Thailand II followed what most of the group wanted until the majority alliance picked Scoop and his crew off. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Destiny *Godfrey, one of the majority with Natalie during Survivor: New Zealand who was shortly voted out when she flipped. *Jason, the Co Runner-Up of Survivor: The Amazon who was branded a goat for his lack of social game. *Kitty, the first boot of Survivor: Samoa who then was apart of the Angkor Women's Alliance during Survivor: Cambodia. *Rick, an athletic player from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia who constantly berated for his wishy washy strategy. Tribe History The Rawson tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of Destiny, Ellody, Jeremy, Lateysha and Scoop. Throughout their existence together, Rawson was a fun loving yet strategically complex tribe. The overall theme within the group was that they would remain close with each other especially since they along with rival tribe Trelew never attended tribal council in their first inception. At the tribe dissolve on Day 10, Destiny remained on Rawson and was joined by Trelew member Rick and Viedma members Kitty, Jason and Godfrey. The three original Viedma members had the power and the men of the trio promised to stay together. Kitty however, chose to switch with Rick and Destiny and when the tribe lost their first immunity challenge, Jason was voted out. Rawson then won their second immunity challenge but lost their third. Kitty felt guilty for not staying with the Viedma Three and switched back with Godfrey. The pair voted for Rick, but the votes tied between him and Kitty. At the revote, Godfrey wanted to seek revenge and then sent Kitty home. On Day 22, the Rawson tribe was able to make the merge. Both the past and present Rawson members sans Rick were put in the minority of the merged tribe. Despite constant attempts of trying to swing the majority, none were successful enough. The last original Rawson standing, Jeremy was voted out when he was the last non-Trelew member left. Trivia *Destiny was the only person from Argentina to be on both iterations of the tribe. *Rawson is one of the few tribes whose Hidden Immunity Idol has not been found. Category:Tribe Category:Argentina Tribes